1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guiding connector for optical fiber extension and, more particular, to a guiding connector that provides a structure for penetration and attachment of optical fibers.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber cable has a rapid transmission characteristic, and, more particularly, it can sufficiently isolate a noisy signal from electromagnetic waves to avoid disturbance when transmitting the signal. The optical fiber cable also has advantages such as wide-band and low-loss for signal transmission. However, two optical fiber cables shall be connected for signal transmission connection or terminal treatment. A guiding connector is attached to the end of the optical fiber cable to engage with another guiding connector or a terminal treatment to connect the two optical fiber cables. Because the optical fiber transmits the optical signal but not conventional electronic signals, the guiding connector connects the two optical fiber cables in parallel to make the optical signal transmitted with precise alignment and without loss. Therefore, the steric position of the guiding connector for combination of the optical fiber cables is very important.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional guiding connector 10 in accordance with the prior art combining at least one optical fiber cable 20 for assembly.
The optical fiber cable 20 is composed of an optical fiber 21 wrapped by a tube 22.
The guiding connector 10 has a first end 11 and a second end 12. The first end 11 has at least one accommodating hole 13 extending to the second end 12 and being a blind hole. One end of the accommodating hole 13 is an expansion section 131 having a large diameter to make the optical fiber cable 20 easily accessible. Another end of the accommodating hole 13 is a positioning section 132 having a small diameter which is of 0.0-0.5 micrometer slightly larger than an outer diameter of the optical fiber cable 20. A guiding section 133 with two tapered ends is defined between the expansion section 131 and the positioning section 132. The second end 12 of the guiding connector 10 has at least one convex lens 14 aligning the at least one accommodating hole 13 correspondingly.
Combination of the guiding connector 10 and the optical fiber cable 20 is shown in FIG. 2. The optical fiber cable 20 has a distal end 200 with the tube 22 removed to expose the optical fiber 21 coated with glue A. The distal end penetrates the expansion section 131 of the accommodating hole 13 at the first end 11 and enters into the positioning section 132 via the tapered ends of the guiding section 133. When the distal end 200 of the optical fiber cable 20 flushes with a bottom of the positioning section 132 of the accommodating hole 13 and the glue A is dried, combination of the conventional guiding connector 10 and the optical fiber cable 20 is achieved.
Under a perfect manufacturing environment, the optical fiber cable 20 should combine into the accommodating holes 13 inside the guiding connector 10. However, the combination of the optical fiber cable 20 cannot be achieved ideally. The followings are reasons for such a bad combination: the accommodating hole 13 is a blind hole and the positioning section 132 of the accommodating hole 13 only has a slight diameter difference about 0.0-0.5 micrometer to the outer diameter of the optical fiber cable 20. Moreover, glue A is applied thereon. Therefore, when the optical fiber cable 20 is inserted into the positioning section 132, it fully blocks the positioning section 132, and gas inside the positioning section 132 of the accommodating hole 13 cannot be discharged. The gas remaining between the positioning section 132 and the optical fiber cable 20 forms a bubble B as shown in FIG. 3, and the distal end 200 of the optical fiber cable 20 cannot be ideally precisely flush with the bottom of the positioning section 132 of the accommodating hole 13. The good yield rate of the combination is low. Once the alignment between the positioning section 132 and the optical fiber cable 20 is found imprecise during examination, the optical fiber cable 20 should be withdrawn and reprocessed for alignment again, so that the processing time of the conventional guiding connector 10 is extended. Moreover, the tiny bubble B is not easily found during assembly. Once the optical fiber cable 20 is in use, heat will make the bubble B expand and, thus, influence the assembly precision of the optical fiber cable 20. As shown in FIG. 2, when the assembly is perfect, the optical fiber 21 precisely aligns with the convex lens 14 inside the accommodating hole 13. As shown in FIG. 3, when bubbles exist, the optical fiber 21 deviates or cannot be flush with the convex lens 14 inside the accommodating hole 13 so that it is out of focus.
Although the conventional electricity-generating device achieves the fundamental requirement and efficiency with respect to the electricity-generating application, it still has drawbacks and insufficiency about environmental issues, stability, economic and development efficiencies, and exclusivities of industrial application so that it cannot develop a more specific industrial application.